


What would it take ?

by Jasmine27



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Play, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine27/pseuds/Jasmine27
Summary: "But Sir, I have always been Your slut," she said, with a wicked grin, before sucking his cock back into her mouth. She sucked him deep and hard while reached for one of his balls to play with. Soon enough, she felt the warm gush of his seed in her mouth. She quickly swallowed, not wanting to waste any of what she was always craving. When master pulled out, she could feel some of it escaping from the corner of her lips. She swiped her tongue quickly, collecting every single drop.One last time, Master caressed her hair and walked behind her. The guys were still fucking her, slowly pushing their cocks together, in and out of her very well stretched ass. She could see from the corner of her eyes, Master getting down on his knees. She felt two of his thick fingers enter her drenched cunt and his thumb toying with her clit.She was going to cum! And she didn't have permission yet!





	What would it take ?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written and edited with the great help of theMasterBaiter.

Yumi whimpered around the gag that her master had shoved in her mouth.

The first cock had already successfully entered her little ass. The first guy, which her Master had ordered her to address as "Sir", let out a breathy "fuck. She's tight!" His cock wasn't terribly large, but somehow the thought of what she had taken on and what was about to happen was blowing her mind. She couldn't relax; her ass was clenching, making "Sir" moan out loud. She felt Sir move his cock in her stretched hole, gently rubbing her juices around. "Sir" started slowly thrusting forward causing Yumi's breasts to swing. Her nipples occasionally touched the wooden floor, making them rub deliciously on the rough surface.

She raised her head and looked pleadingly at her Master. He was sitting on the black leather couch and was watching her calmly.

Cock in one hand and a glass of whisky in another, his gaze did not waver. He was ready to stop everything if she seemed to be in real difficulty. She looked up at the One she belonged to and the love and concern in his eyes gave her the strength to not give up.

She took several deep breaths and thought back to her Master's request and his careful training for this task. When Master told her that she would be taking two cocks in her ass at the next BDSM club meeting, she couldn't believe her ears. Master had always been good and wise, but they had only just started her training anally and it was tough going so far.

Suddenly, she felt the tip of the second cock being positioned under the first. Her panic returned and her eyes flew open. 

"Wait" her Master ordered.

Everyone stopped. They all looked at him, wanting to know what had happened. Master rose up from his chair and walked in front of her. He squatted down, hand under her chin, looking right into Yumi's face. 

"Yumi, quit worrying. I prepared you for this. I know you are scared but it's going to be alright. You're not going to doubt your Master, are you? Besides, I know you want to make me proud here in the club today," he briefly caressed her face and went back to his seat while nodding to the guys to continue violating her from behind.

She nodded, thinking back to the weeks of loving preparation he had invested in her training. The long enemas; cramping and pain followed by the violent release. She still remembered how embarrassed she had been the first time. But he had made her look him in the eyes during each release. Their bond was stronger than ever. The set of butt plugs he had purchased; glass, in increasing sizes from small, to "oh my god!" had stretched her asshole well beyond what she thought was her limit.

And she DID want to please him! So much! She loved her Master with all her heart, and mind, and her body was his to use as he liked. And his to let others use.

As she relaxed, the second cock started to slide forward, pressing harder against the rim of her asshole. She really did not want to disappoint him but she couldn't help it. She clenched her eyes shut and bit her lips. Breathing out slowly, she willed her ass to relax, leaning into the pain and letting it wash over her.

She forced herself to think about the gentle loving words he always whispered in her ear as he lashed her backside with harsh slaps. The pain and the love combined. He did not allow her to think that she could fail. 

The sting that she suddenly felt brought her back to reality. The second cock pushed inside and squeezed in along side the first. Yumi clenched her jaw and breathed heavily. The men fucking her noticed her tension. One of them reached for her clit and toyed with it, pinching it just like she liked. Instantly, Yumi focused on the pleasure that was going through her body and whimpered, drooling a little around her ball gag. Her head bowed down as she felt her pussy start to leak. Her whole body shuddered as her ass opened up to both cocks while juices leaked out of her pussy, mouth, and ass and dripped onto the floor.

The pain was fully merged with the pleasure now and little Yumi started bucking against the two cocks to increase its intensity. She heard her Master chuckle and she smiled, knowing she had done it. She had trusted her Master, accepted His training, and succeeded in the task he had set for her. She felt one of the Sirs' calloused hands go up and down her spine, as if to show his appreciation. Yumi slid forward, pulled almost off the two shafts stretching her ass. The hand quickly rushed north to grab a handful of her hair and pulled on it, forcing her back to her initial position. 

"Don't move bitch!" 

Another hand joined the dance on her skin and explored her chest. Eventually, it settled on her right breasts; squeezing, grabbing and finally, roughly pinching her nipple. She arched her back and opened her eyes fully due to the sudden pain. She looked up and saw her Master in front of her, coming to her with his cock in hand. He released her gag and pulled it out of her mouth. She automatically opened for him and wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock.

"You've been a good girl," he said while tangling his fingers in her hair, " You've made me so proud, taking both those cocks in your tiny, tight little ass. I'm sure these gentlemen agree with me, right?"

She could faintly hear their grunts of appreciation but she did not care. No, she needed her Master's approval. She was His, not theirs.

Master held her neck and slipped his cock deep in her mouth, touching the very back of her throat. Yumi had come to love the feeling of her throat being fucked as it reminded her of the long training sessions in weeks before. Master had patiently taught her how to suppress her gag reflex by bouncing his cock again and again off the back of her mouth. Then he had lovingly taught her how to relax her throat and take him deeper, down past the bend, and into her throat. As with this anal training, it had been very difficult; she had been sure of failure many times. But Master never gave up on her and would not let her give up on herself. He believed in her.

Master could see her stretched lips around his cock and felt her throat work as she swallowed. He felt himself twitch. He was close. He pulled his cock out from the heat of her body and held it in his hand, slowly stroking himself.

"Since you've been a good girl, where do you want my cum?"

"Please in my mouth, Sir," she said instantly. She had always loved his taste.

He smiled at her and approached his cock to her opened mouth, "I had not realised my good girl had turned into such a cum slut."

He was teasing and she knew it.

"But Sir, I have always been Your slut," she said, with a wicked grin, before sucking his cock back into her mouth. She sucked him deep and hard while reached for one of his balls to play with. Soon enough, she felt the warm gush of his seed in her mouth. She quickly swallowed, not wanting to waste any of what she was always craving. When master pulled out, she could feel some of it escaping from the corner of her lips. She swiped her tongue quickly, collecting every single drop. 

One last time, Master caressed her hair and walked behind her. The guys were still fucking her, slowly pushing their cocks together, in and out of her very well stretched ass. She could see from the corner of her eyes, Master getting down on his knees. She felt two of his thick fingers enter her drenched cunt and his thumb toying with her clit. 

She was going to cum! And she didn't have permission yet!

She had been more turned on than she realized and He had pressed against her sweet spot and continued to relentlessly play with her clit. Panic and pleasure were swamping her mind, preventing her from forming the words to ask her Masters permission to cum. 

"Come!" 

As soon as she heard His command, her body obeyed and she just detonated. Waves of pleasure rushed throughout her body, causing her to scream and to clench her ass. This made the thrusts of the guys more irregular until they both jerked one last time and finally released in her. Two cocks, cumming as one, filled her ass with warm seed.

She felt warm all over her body, inside and out. One by one, they pulled their cocks out and she quickly felt her Master pushing a plug inside of her loose hole. She giggled as she realised that while it might be the biggest in the set He had bought, it had now become too small for her. She still clenched around it, making sure that none of their cum seeped out of her. 

As they stood and Master lifted her to her feet, the audience in the club applauded, whistling and shouting. Little Yumi blushed and smiled, then stood up tall and took a bow with her Master. She was proud, of herself, and of her Master; that He had selected her, trained her and lead her to this accomplishment. 

Yumi's head tipped to one side as she wondered what her Master would ask of her next. She glanced over at him and followed his gaze to the whips and crops hanging near the St. Andrews cross. Little Yumi suddenly felt weak in the knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it ?   
> Leave a comment, kudos and come join me on tumblr so we can talk !  
> http://queenassbitxh.tumblr.com/


End file.
